Wireless communication terminals that can be switched off for energy-saving purposes are known in the prior art. An example of such wireless communication terminals is the cellular telephone. For this wireless communication terminal, any energy-saving particularly means increased running time of a battery integrated in the device.
Furthermore, communication terminals that are not provided with such a deactivation facility are also known in the prior art. There are various reasons why such communication terminals cannot or do not need to be switched off:                the power consumption of conventional analog desk telephones is low anyway;        some desk telephones are powered via an electrical cable and therefore do not have a battery, the running time of which would need to be extended by switching off,        a facility for switching off wire-bound communication terminals and/or desk telephones for company use is against the law in some countries, particularly in the USA in which emergency scenarios are governed by law (E911 regulations). The aforementioned communication terminals, which do not have a switch-off function and/or which must be continuously kept on standby, are often also referred to as “always-on devices”.        